1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money handling apparatus such as a teller machine that performs at least a money dispensing processing, and a money handling method implemented on such a money handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a shop, such as a supermarket and a convenience store, a money change machine is installed at the check-out counter in the front area in which the store shelves are installed, and a money depositing and dispensing machine such as a teller machine is installed in the backyard area in which entry of the customer is prohibited. The money change machine installed at the check-out counter in the front area has a function to perform a money depositing process of receiving money handed by a customer to a salesclerk in exchange of goods, and to perform a money dispensing process of dispensing money as change. On the other hand, the money depositing and dispensing machine, such as a teller machine, installed in the backyard area has a function to perform a money depositing process of receiving money as the sales proceeds collected from the money change machine, and to perform a money dispensing process of dispensing money as change replenishment money which is to be replenished in the money change machine.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-38062 (JP2005-38062A) discloses a conventional cash management apparatus that manages sales proceeds and the like stored in a money change machine. The cash management apparatus disclosed in JP2005-38062A includes a cash inlet for inserting cash, a change cabinet for storing therein cash as change, and a cash safe for storing therein sales proceeds. Moreover, a storage reference amount of money to be stored for each denomination in the change cabinet is set previously. When the money collected from the money change machine is deposited in the cash inlet of the cash management apparatus, the money equal to the storage reference amount is stored for each denomination in the change cabinet, and the money that exceeds the storage reference amount is stored in the cash safe. With this operation, the money as the change is recycled.